Flash memory devices (e.g., NAND, NOR, etc.) have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Non-volatile memory is memory that can retain its data values for some extended period without the application of power. Flash memory devices typically use one-transistor memory cells. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming (which is sometimes referred to as writing) of charge-storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data value of each cell. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
A NAND flash memory device is a common type of flash memory device, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory devices is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected together to form an access line, such as a word line. For example, a row of memory cells might be those memory cells commonly connected to an access line. Columns of the array might include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series between a pair of select transistors, e.g., a source select transistor and a drain select transistor. Each source select transistor is connected to a source, while each drain select transistor is connected to a data line, such as bit line. For example, as used herein when elements are connected, they are electrically connected, e.g., by means of an electrically conductive path. As used herein, when elements are disconnected, for example, they are electrically disconnected (e.g., electrically isolated) from each other.
Programming operations (sometimes referred to as write operations) are generally used to assign a data state to a memory cell. Programming operations can be power-intensive and time consuming operations for a memory device.